A Twist of Fate
by nmcdaid24
Summary: Zelena found a way back and storybrooke better watch out...or should I say Rumple better watch out!
1. Chapter 1

I wake looking around, reaching down feeling my stomach and body "I'm alive?" I almost question. I get up walking around "No not here! How the hell did I get back here?" I look down seeing the yellow brick road *rolling my eyes* I begin travelling down it. Looking around everything is so different, creepy even. "What the hell happened here?" I reach for my necklace, dam that sister of mine..."I wonder" shoting green magic from my fingers "Ah well I have some magic! I need to get back to storybrooke and find my necklace before he realises I'm still alive!" looking down I see I am still wearing the Sliver shoes. Thinking hard I concentrate on Regina and my necklace...when I open my eyes I am face to face with "hello pirate!"

"Zelena didn't Emma say you died?" he seems shocked. I laugh loudly "I guess I have 9 lives, now you're going to help me!" "and why would I help you!" "because if you don't I I'll...*reaching into his chest pulling out his heart* crush this!" he groans "Oh come now pirate much worse people could hold your heart! Now take me to my sister vault!" "do I have a..." *squeezing heart slightly* "NO you don't...do as your told pirate!"

Arriving outside the vault I hear voices hiding behind a tree when Robin and Regina leave laughing and kissing "Oh sis...tut tut!" "there I've done as you asked lass!" "oh your not done yet pirate...stay here and do not let anyone into the vault if you know whats good for them and you!" I start my decline down the stairwell to begin my search when I fine Purple handcuffs "Purple always was your colour Regina! Someones on santas naughty list" laughing! I search throwing things everywere when I finally find a Blue box with a green glow coming out "Ahhhh nice try sis! Ive missed you!" placing the necklace back on!

I hear the pirate as I come up the staircase talking to someone I freeze listening "Ah lass Regina just went that way with the thief" "and why are you out here all alone?" *oh no its the saviour, oh right she still has no magic* I walk out of the vault smiling wickedly. Emma freezes shocked and in disbelief "Zelena?" "Yes dear! You didn't think getting rid of me would be that easy did you" laughing. She pulls that gun on me "oh no not so fast DEAR!" pulling out Hooks Heart and squeezing it slightly watching him fall to the ground laughing watching the fear on Emma's face as she leans down trying to help "you see dear Love is weakness and he's yours! You will not interfere with my plan!" "you won't get away this Zelena!" "oh dear...I already have! Now both of you into the vault now!"

I smirk as Emma walks into the vault willingly helping Hook "now ill keep hold of this" taking the gun and the pirates Hook. "see your soon" waving hand sealing them in! I turn heading for my house, noone will look there now they think I'm dead! As I arrive at the house I can hear something inside, I peek through the windows and its that thief and his boy. No sign of Regina, smirking I walk towards the door when I trip over my own dam bicycle "Shite!" jumping up I run around the back of the house before the thief comes out! I sneak into the house when I hear Regina voice so I hide in the bathroom. Looking around "well this is all going well grrrr" I sit down waiting for her to leave when I feel something under me, I stand "Gross!" it a used tampon all wrapped up but still! Okay I'm moving this plan along I walk out of the bathroom and into the living "I see your making yourself at home here thief!" he turns shocked hiding Roland behind him I laugh "oh please I have no use for the boy! However I do need my home!" "Zelena what the hell are you doing here!" I turn round seeing Regina "nice to see you too sis! Well death was lonely so I thought id come back and visit you!" she gasps "How?" I laugh "Well when Rump.." she shouts over me "RUMPLE KILLED YOU!" I glare at her "as if you didnt know" she walks closer "but the tape we watched showed you killing yourself! That bastard I'll kill him!" "you really thought I killed myself! Well he will wish I did when im finished...now weres the dagger?!" "I gave it to Belle...stupidly!" "you idiot! She will have given it back to him by now!" "no he let her keep it to prove hes changed!" I laugh "you really believe HE of all people would give someone that control over him willingly? You idiot!" She gasps "your right because she used it on him to admit he killed you and he was able to lie!" "Well I guess I need to find the true dagger...but how? Ah the pirate!" Regina eyes me "The pirate?" I smile "yes the pirate" pulling out his heart smirking "He will do as hes told if he knows whats good for him"

I poof back to the vault when I see its already open dammit! Were the hell are they I look around "well hello DEARIE! I thought id gotten rid of you already!" turning seeing Rumple standing with Emma and Hook next to him "you forgot to take this Zelena!" Emma smugly holds up her phoning device "and I take it you forgot about this pulliing out Hooks heart I squeeze it watching him fall to ground laughing crushing it into powder "if im going down I am taken you ALL with me!" "the pirate is of no concern to me DEARIE! Now where were we? AH I remember" he gets hold round my neck holding me off the ground I panic unable to breath When suddenly im on the ground with Regina over me "Zelena...ZELENA!" I open my eyes gasping for air "Rumple you will not kill her! Not again everyone deserves a second chance! You got your revenge the first time!" I hear the bookworm "Rumple Reginas right this is no longer your fight! You already honored Bea!" they walk away and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel a sudden shock of cold and jump up gasping for air "Zelena your awake!" wiping the water from my face trying to catch my breath "yes! Were u trying to give me a heart attack" they laugh "we were trying to wake you up milady!" narrowing eyes at the thief "were did he go?" "were did who go Zelena?" "Rumple!" Regina smiles "hes gone! Don't worry he won't bother you again as long as you stay out of his way! This is your second chance Zelena TAKE IT!" Laughing "second chance! I need revenge on that little.." "NO you don't...what you need is to take this chance and change your life for the better! Evil isn't born its made and so is good, its up to you to decide which path to take!"

I watch as that thief walks over placing his hand on Reginas shoulder look so proud and I wonder for a moment if she is right...but the imp must pay! Looking up at Regina sweetly "you may be right sis, but wicked is all I know!" Regina smirks "don't worry about that Evil and hatred were all I had...*she stops looking up at Robin lovingly*...well they are all I thought I had. Through that I put my life on hold, you can change that and I...we will help you!" "yes milday we are more than happy to help!" I eye the thief watching how he is with my sister as if she was never the EvilQueen, he truely does love her!

Regina reaching down helping me up "come on we need to get you dry and warm!" looking past my sister I see the pirate on the ground and the saviour crying over his lifeless body "well I did warn her" I say outloud without thinking and she turns looking at me only angry and hatred in her eyes tears still falling. She gets up walking over with Regina standing in front as if for protection "you are lucky Regina is protecting you...but she can't be with you forever!" I smirk "Is that a threat ?" She smiles hint of evil in her eyes "Its a promise!" she spits at me. I move to open my mouth and decide against it, Regina steps in instead "Emma...shes sorry aren't you Zelena!" she almost demands from me I eye her as she narrows her eyes "ummm yes I am, I was trying to get revenge on the imp the pirate simply got in the way" I shrug. Regina sighs and Emma laughs sarcastically "that doesn't sound like much of an apology!" "Emma look now really may not be the time" the thief steps in in defence of my sister no doubt! I watch as he takes Emma away talking her down and then sending her on her way. "Thank you baby!" Regina walks over kissing him sweetly, then turns to me looking somewhat unhappy "Zelena you really need to learn how to talk to people!" I laugh, but they both look quite serious I stop "Wait? Your serious aren't you?" She simply nods without speaking. "Now lets get you home!" I tilt my head confused "Home?" I am almost toying with the word. Regina smiles holding back a laugh it would appear "Yes Zelena home! You will stay with us in the meantime until I am sure its safe for you to be alone!"

We arrive at my sister house as I walk in the door I look around me, everything feels so different this time, feels so I don't know homely. "Make yourself at home Zelena" "papa mama" I hear a voice and a small child runs out from the kitchen into Reginas arms excited. He turns spoting me smiling "Hello" he waves his small hand smiling, I cannot help but feel happiness. He is such a cute boy, he must be Robin's from that maid he was once married to! "Hello there" I finally respond "Say hello to Zelena Roland shes your aunt" the thief explains. I'm his aunt...well I guess if Regina is his mother that much would make sense, I smile. "Roland do you want to show Zelena to the guest room?" Regina says kissing his forehead and putting him down, the small boy jumps up and down excitedly nodding his head and running over taken my hand and leading me towards the stair case.

The boy stops outside a door down a bright hallway and opens the door "This is your room auntie Zena" I smile down at the boy and enter the room. It is huge with a massive Queen size bed beautifully made up with colourful butterflies everywhere, the boy pulls at my hand "do you like it? Do you like it?" I smile patting his hand gently "Yes I do indeed. Shall we go back down stairs now?" he nods putting his hand out for me to take. I stare at his hand questionably finally taking it, and he leads me downstairs "so did you like the room?" Regina steps out into the hallway with an apron on her I nod "Yes sis thank you" she smiles back "Of course! Well I am just putting dinner on I hope your hungry dear!" "Yes mama I am soooooo hungry" she laughs "your always hungry sweetie. Ok why don't you watch some cartoon with auntie Zelena while I prepare dinner" she nods at me. "Ok mama" he takes my hand walking me to a beautiful white couch, and he puts something on a magical box. It appears to be moving pictures with sound, I have never quite seen anything like it, we watch for a while and he cuddles up into me. I look down and for the first time in a long time I smile not because I am hiding something but because I finally feel happiness, I could get used to this! My sister my be right after all.


	3. Chapter 3

I am pulled from my thoughts by the boy jumping off my knee "quickly...quickly Zena dinner is ready!" I laugh at how excited the boy is, then I feel my own hunger pains reminding me how hungry I am "ok I'm coming" smiling at the boy while he pulls my hand directing me to the dining room. "Zena sit here next to me" I walk over with the boy sitting next to him, when suddenly the door flys open "I'm home mom!" ahhh its Henry. He freezes in the doorway seeing me "Whats SHE doing here?" he says with so much hatred even Roland gasps and walks over to him "Henry its auntie Zena papa brought her home to stay" Henry groans and walks into the kitchen. Everything seems calm and I assume Regina has calmed the situation until I hear him scream while opening the door "I AM NOT STAYING HER AS LONG AS SHE DOES!" Regina coming behind him "Henry please...please understand, she is my sister and has noone else!" "I DON'T CARE AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO HOOK!" "Henry please! We all deserve a second chance" Robin stands up walking to the door to step in "Henry don't speak to your mother like that...I understand your annoyed but Regina is only trying to do the right thing here!" I hear Henry groan and storm out the door. Regina sounds as if she may be crying and I hear Robin comforting her "Its ok baby he will come round just give the boy a little time and space" I still hear nothing from Regina, I don't want to push her son away from her and break up this family...wow wait did I just say that HA!

Regina and Robin walk in holding dinner plates "Dinners is served!" Regina says with a tear stained face, I look at her and can't help but feel I need to fix this situation. I eat the dinner and I have to say the girl can cook "mmmm" I make a noise without thinking. Regina laughs "I'm glad your enjoying it Zelena" "I am, dam you can cook. I take it mom didn't teach you?!" she laugh harder this time "no all self taught, a lot of time to practice before Henry came into my life" her face turns she looks so pained. "Look sis I'm sorry I will leave! Henry is much more important" "no Zelena its fine he will come round! I will go see him later" Robin reachs over grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze and she smiles up at him.

After dinner we all sit by the fire and I tell stories of my time in OZ to Roland, he loves the stories about munckins. Those horrible little creatures, but he seems to be enjoying it so I continue when he suddenly jumps up "so is grumpy a munckin papa?" we all laugh "Susshh don't let him hear you say that Rolly" Regina jokes "hes grumpy enough don't you think" reaching over cuddling the boy and tickling him as he laughs and wriggles to get away. I smile at how happy they all look together and can't help but think Henry should be here if not for me! I excuse myself saying I'm going to my room but I disappear in a cloud of smoke on the stairs going in search of Henry to try and at least explain.

I find myself outside Regina's vault whatever brought me here and I turn to leave when I hear something or someone inside. I walk up pushing the door open and I am shocked at who I find "What the hell are you doing here?" she just turn smirking "Whats wrong miss me?" I step back she doesnt quite seem herself "are you feeling ok?" "ME i've never felt better!" she looks almost empty! Worried I decide its best maybe I explain to her firstly "Listen Swan I didn't mean to kill Hook I...well I did mean to kill him but I am sorry now! I didn't realise it would cause so much" I stop because she is laughing "Swan what the hell is wrong with you?" "wrong?" she is almost playing with the word while looking around laughing and I see it an empty bottle beside her "oh no Emma what have you done" I reach down picking up the bottle examining it, she couldn't have why would regina have this made up?! "Emma can you tell me what you just drunk?" she continues laughing "Drink no but I could us one, do you have some with you? By the way who are you?" she look at me confused. Oh shit I need to get her back to Regina now before this goes too far!

As we leave the vault we run into Henry "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MOM? LEAVE HER ALONE!" I look at him concerned "Henry I am just..." he cuts me off "NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT...I DON'T TRUST YOU!" wow that hurt the truest believer doesn't even believe in me, the dump kid that trusted Peter Pan HA well I did just kill his stepdad and try to kill him! "listen Henry we need to get her to Rumple or your mother now!" "Why should I trust you?" he reachs for Emma's arm and shes pulls away "hey whos the kid...is he yours?" he steps back "Mom? What have you done to her?" "nothing I swear she drank this... I just found her like this!" I try to explain but he look at me completely full of hatred and next thing I know I am flying backwards into the vault.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"I jump seeing Henry just looking down at his hands scared when he runs off, I go to run after him remembering Emma. Dammit I need to fix her first and fast, but who Rumple or Regina? I am the last person that little imp will want to help, but can Regina reverse this alone. Guess there only one way to find out standing here arguing with myself won't help, I grab Emma arms and take us back to Reginas hallway. They all come running out when they hear Emma "hey lady what the hell are you...wow how did we get here?" "What the hell is... are you drunk?" I shake my head looking worried "I found her in her vault, I was searching for Henry because I wanted to...well thats not important right now but I found her like this and she drank this!" I hand Regina the bottle and she gasps "how the hell...dammit this is why I alway keep that vault locked up! How bad is she?" just at that Emma falls to the ground. "and she drank the whole thing...crap there was enough in here for the whole town!" she looks scared./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah but I mean it can't matter how much you drink it still has the same effect right?" she motions to Emma on the ground "does it look like it has the same DAM effect?" "hey don't scream at me I only found the stupid bitch! She drank it all on her own!" she turns looking at me eyes burning looking a little more like the Regina I watched for all those years "and why did she feel the need to forget...you're the only person here to blame!" I open my mouth to argue but realise she is right and stand there quitely watching Regina work "can you reverse it?" she looks up "for you sake I hope so!" "my sake?" "well do you really think Henry will forgive you if anything happens to Emma after Hook?!" oh I didn't tell her about Henry "yeah about Henry" she stop freezing "what about him?" she looks like she may hurt me "well he kind of has magic now!" "WHAT?" she jumps up walking me up against the wall "What do you mean kind of has magic?!" shit she is scary when the kids involved "don't speak with me like that" I push her away, she grabs me by the throat "I won't ask you again Zelena!" "fine!" pushing her hands off "he found me with Emma and thought it was me who left her like that because didn't remember him and he was so MAD he looked well kind of like you now and before I knew it I was on my ass in your fault" "and were is he now?" "he took off before I could stop him!" she turns to Robin and he hugs her tight "its okay we will find the boy! I'll go after him and you deal with Emma ok baby?" she pulls away "ok but please bring him straight home to me" "I promise baby" he kisses her and heads for the door when Roland comes running out "papa...papa were are you going?" he leans down "papa has to go out for a little bit but gina is here with you ok?!" the boy smiles and nods "bring me back somefing nice"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Gina can we go watch tv and have a snack like always? Pwease" she hugs him "not tonight sweetie gina has to help auntie Emma but soon ok?!" "but what am I going to do?" I walk over "What about I do all that with you just for tonight and tell you more stories about OZ?" he gets excited "YEAH! Is that ok Gina?" she laughs "Yes of course Rolly of you go...Thank you Zelena!" I just nod smiling at her after all its the least I can do shes right I did cause this whole thing. I should be proud of the pain and hurt i've caused in my short time back in storybrooke but for some reason I just want to make everything better! The boy jumps on my lap "ok zena tell me more about the little people I like them they are my size and can do anyfing" so I continue to tell stories and before I know it he is sleeping against me so I cuddle with him by the fire holding him rocking when I am woke by a bang I jump and hear voices in the hallway.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I put the boy down gently and rush out seeing Robin with Henry looking very upset "MOM!" he rushes to Regina and hugs her she soothes him so well "it's ok sweet boy mama is her! It will all be ok!" I step forward "hows Emma?" everyone turns facing me "shes ok she just needs rest. I won't know how much of her memory I was able to recover until she wakes but I did the best I could!" Henry look concerned, but that quickly turns to anger "SHE DID IT!" pointing at me. Regina grabs his chin making him face her "Zelena has nothing to do with it, she found Emma and thank god she did or we may have lost her memory wise forever!" he groans then mumbles "was still her fault!" I smirk at the boy sitting in front of me! p 


End file.
